The Adventurous Adventures of Annie Grey
by Livvy10253
Summary: Meet Annie Grey, who, up until May 13, 2013, never got into trouble. Ever. But when a crazy Pirate appears on her couch and a large, man-sixed hole appears in her ceiling, her life is changed forever. She's just not sure whether or not that's such a great thing... but who can say no to Captain Jack Sparrow?
1. Chapter 1: Meet Annie Grey

**Hello all! Another story! I'm such an evil person, starting so many of them! But hey….just read this! Love it! Review about how much you love it! Much obliged **

**Disclaimer: Every night I cry myself to sleep thinking about how Disney owns POTC and I don't **

**Sooo…. I present to you….The Adventurous Adventure of Annie Grey**

Chapter One: Meet Annie Grey

Annie Grey was a goodie two shoes. Always had been, and until May 13, 2013, she always thought she would be. She was always on time. She always did what was expected of her. And she never broke rules, which consequently lead to her tendency to never get into trouble.

Ever.

So if Annie was such a good person, why was this happening to _her_? Why was there a pirate on her couch? Why was there a hole in her brand new apartment's roof? And why oh _why_ was he so familiar?

Honestly, she hadn't even seen his _face_ yet and he looked familiar to her. This particularly struck her as bizarre considering she didn't know anyone who would look remotely like the man currently passed out face down on her couch.

She kept respectable company of people like her who didn't get into trouble often if at all, and who wouldn't drag her down if they did. So that brought to mind the one person she knew who wasn't like that. The only person she stayed friends with even though she in and of herself was the definition of the word 'trouble'.

Her cousin, Amberly Grey. Amberly liked parties. She loved to get outrageously drunk. She didn't care much at all about the law. And she definitely would be friend's with people who dressed like pirates and crashed through people's ceilings. At least, she seemed the most likely of her friends to be friends with someone like this.

Yes, Annie decided, Amberly would know him. Amberly would get him out. Amberly in some way or another had allowed for this to happen. It was all Amberly's fault. So it was on that note that Amberly Grey received a call at one thirty am on a Tuesday night (or Wednesday morning) from a very angry Annie.

Of course, dear reader, Amberly was not, in fact the cause of this. She was not even remotely related to what happened. And the fact of the matter was it was late. Annie was tired. She didn't think that she deserved what happened to her. And she certainly didn't think at all that maybe it was an accident.

Accidents didn't happen to Annie Grey. They just didn't. So even though it wasn't her accident, or anyone else's in this dimensions for that matter, it honestly seemed more probable to Annie that it was Amberly's fault.

"Amberly," and angry Annie moaned into the phone. "Who the hell is in my apartment at one thirty in the morning? Why is there a whole in my ceiling? WHAT did you DO?!"

The passed out man stirred, unnoticed by the raging women ten feet away, screaming into the phone.

"What the hell are you going on about, Annie? I didn't do anything! I haven't even been out to a club or party since Saturday!" a tired, newly annoyed woman answered back.

The man rolled over, groaning.

"Well, think! Who do you know that dresses up like a pirate? And knows where I live? Because I certainly don't know anyone like that!" Annie cried.

The man sat up, raising an eyebrow at the screaming woman not even ten feet away from him.

"Well, Frank dressed as a pirate for Halloween…but not regularly! And he doesn't even know you exist! Why do just assume this is my fault?! It's probably just some crazy drunk who wandered in or something! Did you lock your door?" Amberly replied, trying to reason with her nearly hysterical cousin.

The man got up lazily and staggered one step towards Annie, who had her back turned to him.

"Well why is there a hole in my freaking ceiling then? What, did the neighbors just decided they wanted to get to know better or something?!" Annie shrieked at Amberly sarcastically.

The man stared, bugged eyed at his surroundings, and at the woman who, to his eyes, was having an argument with a piece of…of… well, he really didn't know what it was. But he was beginning to get the notion that the woman was in fact insane.

"Why don't you just ask him then, hm?" Amberly said, annoyed partly at the fact that her cousin was screaming at her and partly because it was one thirty in the morning and she had to wake up at seven.

The man walked up to Annie, standing only about a foot away from her back.

"I can't!" an exasperated Annie moaned, turning around. "The man's passed out- AHHHHH!" Annie threw the phone at the sight of the man, who was supposed to be on the couch unconscious. Who was supposed to just be a friend of Amberly's who got turned around. Who was _supposed_ to not even be in her apartment.

The man grinned at her, a crocked smile with a few golden teeth. "'Ello, luv. The name's Captain Jack Sparrow."

**SOOOOOOO Here! I know. Short. REALLY short. But do not fear, lovelies! There will be more! Lots more! Soon! So if you read this…..and review….I will continue. If not…..well, I'm not so sure whether this is a good plot idea/story line, so I may NOT continue if that's the case. Either way, I wish to know**** So get your dose of R&R people!**

**Livvy**


	2. Chapter Two: HEREEEE'S JOHNNY!

**Another chapter! YAY! So yup, I may have been gone a while, but I'm back, and have brought a second chapter for you! BE HAPPY! So, here's my disclaimer!**

**I own nothing except for Annie, Amberly, and any other characters that may not seem familiar to you from the beloved POTC movies. **

**And because of this I have shed tears. Yes, readers. Tears. **

**Now (sobbing)… on with chapter two!**

Chapter Two: HEREEEEE'S JOHNNY!

The first thing that Annie registered was shock, and she tried to come up with some snarky, sarcastic, well thought out thing to reply to him that would make him leave and never come back. Something that would scare him off, while at the same time instill a high level of reverence for her in him. She really did try. But when she opened her mouth to speak, all that came out was "You…Johnny Depp…Here…What?"

The man, who Annie decided was in fact Johnny Depp, smiled crookedly and shook his head. "Actually, Luv, it's Jack. Captain Jack, if you will. And your name would be?" he asked, amused at her confusion and fright.

"Um… Annie?" she answered, unsure of whether or not she should tell him.

"Umannie? Strange name. Can't say I've heard that one before," Jack replied, taking his eyes off of Annie and letting them wander around her living room. It was small, and consisted of only a beige couch, matching chair, glass coffee table, and a small television.

Annie cocked her right eyebrow. "No. It's just Annie. Annie Grey." The Captain nodded in acknowledgement and he glanced up at the hole in her ceiling. "Well, Luv, it seems to me that you have a hole in your roof, here. Might want to fix that up," he said upon looking up through the opening.

Annie sputtered, her anger rising once again. "Well, considering that this-" she gestured to the hole by waving her arms frantically underneath it. "is _your_ fault, I think _you _should be the one to pay for it! You're lucky you're not getting arrested now, Mr. Depp. And what would you be doing in _my_ apartment at this hour in the morning, anyway? Aren't you supposed to be in…L.A. or something? California? _Somewhere?_"

Jack frowned, shaking his head. "The name's Captain Jack Sparrow, Luv. I 'ave no bloody idea who this Johnny fellow is, nor do I wish to know. Also, I don't seem to recall damaging anyone's home recently, so I think I'll just be leaving now. Good bye, Luv. Can't say it was exactly a pleasure meetin' you."

He tried to push his way past Annie, but she wasn't about to let him leave her tiny apartment any time soon. "Woah! You aren't going anywhere, Johnny-can I call you Johnny?- until you have fixed this _mess_! Do you have any idea how much this will cost me?! I'm probably going to get kicked out of the building now!" Annie fumed, slamming her hand down on his chest, giving him a small shove backwards.

Jack narrowed his eye. "I am NOT Johnny what's 'is face! I am CAPTAIN JACK SPARROW! Now LET ME THROUGH! Unless," he paused reaching his hand down and unsheathing a very dangerous, very real looking sword. "You have a problem with that?" Annie paled, slowly backing away. She reached into her back pocket, and said a small prayer when her hand touched her iphone. "Um, you aren't going to use that, right?" she asked, trying desperately to stall.

Jack narrowed his eyes. "Oh, I don't prefer to make a habit out of goin' 'round killin' bonny lasses. But I will, if you push me, Luv."

Annie stepped to the side, and he walked past her with purpose. "Good choice," he called over his shoulder, bowing his head and removing his hat. The door slammed shut. Annie got a feeling in the pit of her stomach, a feeling that she was all too familiar with. Guilt. She couldn't let a deranged, possibly high Johnny Depp wander around New York City! He could get run over! Or shot! He is is pretty rich, after all. One wouldn't need much motivation. And with him dressed up in his pirate get up, he would be an easy target.

Annie sighed. Any _normal_ person would just leave him. He was dangerous, after all. He could have killed her, right here in her own apartment! But unfortunately, she was Annie Grey, the all-too-giving woman who would help anyone and anything if she had the chance. That included dangerous, possibly drugged delusional movie stars dressed as their character from a movie. Who made holes in ceilings. Great.

Annie glanced down at her phone, which she must have been nearly subconsciously dialing 911. Her thumb hovered over the call button. Should she? He was dangerous! Then again, if she called the authorities, word would get out and this would be all over the media. The last thing Johnny Depp probably wanted was everyone in America-possibly even the world- knowing he was high and wandering the streets in his pirate costume. Annie bit her lip, shutting off her phone and placing it on the counter.

Grabbing her jacket, she raced out the door and past the broken elevator. After three months, Annie wondered if the landlord would ever bother to get that fixed. Four flights of stairs everyday was tiring. By the time she reached, the bottom and ran through the lobby, she realized what a lost cause this was. She didn't even know which way he went! Plus, others were bound to notice him.

Right before she decided to go back up, and that it was hopeless, she spotted him. Squinting past the blinding car lights and neon signs (Yes, even at two in the morning New York was still buzzing with activity), she found him, looking bewildered and slightly terrified as the cars whizzed past at the street corner.

Jogging over to him, she stopped and put her hands on her hips. He hadn't even noticed her yet, so she reached out and touched his upper arm lightly to let him know she was there. When he jumped, hand on his left hip, ready to whip out his sword again, she smiled weakly at him. "Hey," she said, waving her arm once. "Um, why don't you spend the rest of the night at my place, John- I mean Jack." She corrected herself. "It doesn't really look like you have anywhere else to go, anyway."

Jack nodded cautiously. "It's Captain Jack, Luv. Captain." Annie rolled her eyes at him. "Look, just come on, _Captain_ Jack. You look tired." Jack smiled, and tagged along as she strolled back into her building.

**Ok. Short. BUT… like it? Hate it? Review! I will love the feedback!**

**Much obliged,**

**Livvy**


End file.
